


耀眼的“宝石”之——旗木卡卡西的“小尾巴” （上）

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765
Summary: 这个脑洞是真的有毒，剧毒，起因是几天前一位熟客展示给我的这种“超现代的珠宝设计”……叫做Beachtails.……虽然不论如何这创意都会让人瞬间变成满脸问号的尼克扬，但也是不知为何，几天后的现在百无聊赖的我坐在地铁上居然就鬼使神差地开始搜索这种东西…………还别说，一旦接受了这种设定……什么鬼？！好了，就决定是你了；你，还有你，你们几个，给爸爸去更衣室换上走一圈吧。嗯。有我这样的粉丝，还好火影已经完结了…呢。让我们拉开序幕……现在写完上篇先发上来，暂且只是一个纯纯的萌动的夏日祭小故事，灵感来自火影手游夏日祭。下半篇即将引入这个可怕的设计。原著背景，有私设，为了在和谐社会更好地谈恋爱。





	耀眼的“宝石”之——旗木卡卡西的“小尾巴” （上）

  
  


一、旗木卡卡西的小尾巴

 

呐，宇智波带土有喜欢的人已经很久了。

硬要说怎么开始的话，也许是第一次丢瓶子的时候见证了对方碾压高年级孩子的绝对战力，也许是在被家长接回家时唯独他给了孤零零的满脸羡慕的小小堍一个温暖微笑；也许是因为只有他会偶尔喊带土“小堍堍”然后揉乱他的头毛，或者也可能是那天旁观他钓鱼时让人脸红心跳的帅气姿势吧。不管怎样，从那个回忆起来还带着蜜糖色温度的傍晚开始，七岁半的宇智波带土捧着自己可以煎鸡蛋的小肉脸，就尝到了恋爱的滋味。照老祖宗的话说，他可是个性格一点也不传统宇智波的“二愣子”，性情单纯脾气火爆，贤值为二智商不定，但总之一贯是个心直口快的家伙，看上的东西就算撞到头破血流（或者被老祖宗打到头破血流）也一定要得到。然而偏是面对旗木卡卡西，这只面容秀气、性情偏冷的小白毛，他不仅没了脾气更没了勇气。

转眼间到了他们相识的第十个年头。带土重重地叹了口气，开始在嘎吱作响的单人床上翻滚。天知道，伴随青春期的到来卡卡西已经必须要为这张浅蓝色床单上无数洗不干净的可疑痕迹而负责（以及枕头上的几个（……），但是该死的，他快烧尽了他硕果仅存的脑细胞、问遍了可以请教的人，还是没找到表明心迹的办法。

卡卡西会喜欢男人吗？一路走来他们俩谁也没有过女朋友，但这几年，同小队的琳看又帅又强大的队友的眼神明显不一样了，那眼神……开始越来越像带土自己的。尤其是有一次，他们一起出任务途中卡卡西受伤了，其实那种程度的擦伤只要先用查克拉封住主要出血口，再等回村了去医院细处理就可；但琳表现得好像是自己的心脏挨了一刀那么严重，不由分说地把卡卡西拉过来，将他上身的衣服都脱除了仔细地清理、包扎伤口。她一边低头工作着一边用心疼的小心翼翼的声音问队友疼不疼啊怎么会受伤，而卡卡西注视她的目光也好，回话的语气也罢，都是前所未有的温柔。

十三岁的带土只在旁边站了一小会儿，他看见这些，然后就头也不回地飞奔去追赶敌人。他一个人完成了任务，也受了不少伤。琳也一样用心地跑过来帮他处理伤口，嘴上也是一贯姐姐般的关心和埋怨他不小心，但是带土扭过头不能直视她的脸。他知道自己很混蛋，竟然成了最好的朋友的情敌，他也知道自己根本没什么资本与琳竞争，不该不自量力；但他就是不能停止心里那把像细小的磷火一样愈演愈烈的感受，那是嫉妒也是伤心，更是不被回应的渴望。

为什么不这样看我呢。哪怕只有一眼也好，为什么从来不那么温柔地对待我呢。

 

从那次任务以后，带土和琳的关系再也没那么亲密了。他差不多猜到琳是喜欢卡卡西的，而女孩子向来如此冰雪聪明，又怎会猜不透带土的小心思。也不能算敌人，因为带土自觉根本没资格竞争，更没办法把对他像亲弟弟一样好的女孩子视作任何程度上的对手。只是，从前他们无话不谈，带土和老祖宗的家就和琳的家隔了两条街，从记事起他们就一起玩了，每天两人都一起上学、放学。琳比带土大九个月，八岁前一直比他要高半个头；惹祸挨骂的时候，带土总会哭唧唧地跑去琳姐姐家，和姐姐一样笑眼弯弯的阿姨总会端上一小盘香香软软的红豆糕。刚上学的时候有几个坏孩子看带土成绩不好，一天到晚追着他喊“吊车尾”，被琳撞见后叉着腰严厉地训跑--模范学员野原琳是不会骂人的，她只是目光灼灼地站在了被打得灰头土脸却不说话的小带土面前，一手叉着腰一手指着对面个个人高马大的男生的鼻子，声音洪亮地说：“身为将要成为忍者的男人，你们只会欺负弱小吗？同伴有困难却不帮忙，别以为没有大人看见就可以这样乱来了！”她收起了手，转而指向自己，说出的话既像斥责也像一句承诺：“我可是一直在看着呢，绝不允许你们这样对待带土！胆小鬼们！”

带土在身后看不清琳脸上的样子，只看到那几个向来跋扈的家伙居然都支吾着说不出话来，最后不甘心地嘟囔了几句走了。在那之后，野原琳就获得了“守护女神”的美誉，一直被忍者学校里各个年级的男孩子递情书追求着，她也只是淡淡笑着不放在心上。带土会告诉她所有事，却惟独没有告诉过她自己喜欢上了旗木卡卡西；因为差不多就在他弄清楚这件事的同时，琳在那天放学的路上脸红着轻轻地对他说：“呐，带土，我明天要给卡卡西君表白了，祝我好运吧～”

命运就是这么喜欢开玩笑，尤其是毕业后三个人居然被分到了同一个班。带土从来不知道那次表白的结果怎么样了，也许两人已经在一起也不好说，毕竟现在他和琳只剩下了偶尔去吃丸子喝茶的交情，而卡卡西，那家伙很注重隐私，不会让别人发觉这种私密的事吧。他不知道，也不想知道，就只有埋头日复一日刻苦地修炼。他果然是个非典型的宇智波。神无毗桥之战的时候他为保护卡卡西而开眼，之后身陷巨石下，毫不犹豫地把眼睛送给卡卡西--那是他第一次也是最后一次见到卡卡西哭，平日里冷静高贵的他落在尘土里，变得那么低、那么脆弱，真想抱抱他啊……带土以为自己的生命会在那里结束，结果平日里总是神出鬼没不怎么管孙子的老祖宗据说像神仙般地出现在了岩坑下面，秒杀了岩忍村的敌人也救出了三个负伤的年轻人。他醒来的时候，左眼居然还有视力，还没问出口就被坐在一边的宇智波斑一通臭骂。他一时说不出话，但从骂声里听见卡卡西平安无事并且完美融合了写轮眼的消息，居然一心只觉得欢喜，也忽略了老祖宗冒了诸多危险还偷了某位千手白毛混蛋的禁术为自己安上普通眼睛的详情。所以罕见地口沫横飞的传奇忍者宇智波斑大人就惊奇地看到自家浑小子惨兮兮地横在病床上，居然开始抽风了似的笑，把他先是气得快要爆炸，然后转眼又发现这孩子的笑像极了当年和自己达成停战合约后的柱间的笑，顿时就更生气了，强行给带土喂了水（很努力才没把他呛死）之后便拂袖而去。

后来水门班、同级的同伴等等都陆续有来探望他，他莫名其妙地得了许多奖章、忍具和赏金，都被斑随手堆在他卧室门后。而卡卡西走进来的时候，他只记得一件事，那就是他们彼此对望了一眼，用那共享的一对眼睛；带土感到一阵眩晕，他知道自己一定是又哭了，不然视线为何会模糊；然后两只写轮眼就都变成了三勾玉。

那是宇智波带土最幸福的一天之一，因为坐在病榻边的，同样也红了眼睛的天才上忍旗木卡卡西，良久之后忽然握住了带土的手。是那种，万分感恩，却又缺乏语言表达的，为了掩饰尴尬的用力握手，但带土已经开心得快要飘起来了。还好自己还说不出话，他想，要不然心里大声尖叫的“卡卡西我爱你啊”，大概会把银发的男孩吓到直接跳窗跑掉。

这次事件之后，水门斑的孩子们好像都突然长大了。他们都晋升到了上忍，而卡卡西被调入火影直属的暗部。他们彼此见面的时间再也没有年少时那样频繁。然而和心上人拉开距离，也帮助带土冷静了许多，他一直潜心跟随老祖宗修行，自从受伤开眼之后，似乎他的天分有了神迹般的提高，甚至拜移植细胞的福学会了简单的初代火影之木遁忍术。但是老祖宗说，不论怎样练习，他的眼睛也已经定型了。原本三勾玉写轮眼是可以进一步提高的，斑的声音苍凉而凛冽，回荡在宇智波族的训练场上。而无论带土怎么追问，他也拒绝透露所谓“进一步提高”的具体所指。

所以当那天带土通过神威把自己忽然传送到家里，含着泪一脸痛不欲生的模样，刚把柱间送走的衣衫不整的斑差点吓得直接爆须佐。他用了两秒钟反应过来，啊，这个点自家傻小子应该又去STK那个旗木家的小鬼了；看这样子，怎么想也是尾随的时候撞见了不想撞见的一幕吧……所以……

所以，宇智波家的非典型“天才”带土同学，居然因为“失恋”而开启了从前都必须以血腥才能开启的万花筒写轮眼？！？！斑简直想穿越时空回去抽数十年前进行惨无人道修炼的自己一巴掌，同时又无比纠结地发自内心地为这小家伙（以及一手栽培的伟大的自己）感到骄傲。他杵在原地不知是该赏他一个爆栗好还是拥抱他一下的好，最终这过于澎湃的感情激荡让他性欲激增，只好怒吼一声“Hashirama!!!!!”夺门而去了。

真是没出息啊，哭什么哭，只是看到卡卡西被一个不知名的暗部女忍者挽住手逛街罢了，只是看到两人的背影一高一低真般配，而跟踪的自己只能一直是个缩在阴影里的怪胎罢了。只是，爱情还没开始就快结束了，罢了，有什么好哭的，白痴宇智波带土。

但是贤值低到底也是有好处的，刚开了万花筒的带土在家哭了半天以后，抽泣着想着卡卡西的屁股撸了两发入睡了（即便是伤心，惯常的助眠手段也不可少）；第二天醒来，他就已经元气满满地制定好了一个“争夺男神”的计划。哼，虽然说暗部的人近水楼台先得月，但也别小瞧了STK了十年的男人。先定一个小目标吧，这个月结束前就要自己挽着笨卡卡的手逛街！

 

……

结果约是约出来了，不得不说他的竞争对手兼暗恋对象还是很好约的，毕竟一直以来带土对他的关心都挂着“兄弟与对手情分”的纯洁名义。两个大男人嘛，又是从前一起趟过生死的战友，偶尔出来见个面也不算过分。带土摸到了卡卡西家，敲门第三声前就见到了蒙着面罩的弯弯笑眼。哟，是带土君呀；没事就不用喊“君”了啦，怪别扭的，你最近怎么样啊；都是老样子，这周倒没什么任务，在家休息；这样啊，那明天一起出来？嗯好明天见--如此这般行云流水的过程，像设计好台词，走下楼梯的时候带土差点因为心跳骤降而翻滚下去。

可问题就在于，约出来了，“挽手”这一步，是无论如何都做不到啊……初夏的木叶村，靠近宇智波宅的南区已经出现了夏日祭最初的几个摊位。两人有一句没一句地说着话，带土主张要去吃章鱼丸子，两人共享一份滚滚烫的小丸子，带土一边被面糊烫得呲牙咧嘴一边偷偷记下来卡卡西鼓着嘴的可爱模样，看到嘴角沾上酱料之后立刻本能地用手指帮他去擦，把卡卡西吓到，睁大了的死鱼眼好像受惊的小鹿。有一个瞬间带土差点亲上去了，却被丸子噎住了勇气。

然后走到捞金鱼的池子，周围围了三五成群的小孩子，见了两个忍者就叫着要大哥哥们用忍术帮他们捞鱼（“禁止使用忍术！”看池子的大叔笑眯眯但又无比严厉地说）。带土还没反应过来，卡卡西已经好脾气地答应了然后蹲下身，他挺拔的身型挤在塑料小板凳上的样子滑稽又可爱，带土扑哧笑了一声，只好也跟着坐下来。“呐，吊车尾的，来比赛吗？”这个词只有卡卡西说出来是爱称，也只有这种幼稚的挑战才让带土胸腔和胯下的热血都失控。比赛的结果，就是摊位的老板收了好多超时补偿费，顺带卖掉了不少小鱼缸和鱼食（“普通上忍的工资有那么高了吗？还是你又翻斑大人的化妆包了。”“……啰嗦，大笨蛋。”），然后每个围观的孩子都拍着手笑捧着鱼们满足地回家了，而剩下最大、最美的三条金鱼，则都被交到了银色头发被微风吹蓬的便衣暗部手里。“这可是本店最优秀的品种呢，年轻人真是好眼光，”金鱼池老板骄傲地夸奖着，介绍袋子里慢悠悠地打转的小家伙们，“玉顶红白狮，黑望天和三色蝶尾，没想到我放进去充彩头的精品也被客人捞到了。”因为做了笔大生意，被拿走至宝的大叔也没有小气的意思，反而很认真地嘱咐二人，“这些鱼儿是有寓意的哦，佛教徒相信它们都是上古的神仙化成的，接他们回家的人一定是有缘分的。”不知是不是无意，他还特意把卡卡西往带土这边推了推。

被弄得脸红心跳就要露陷的黑发少年显得很慌乱，急忙躲开了卡卡西捧着金鱼的手。“怎么，不要吗？这可都是你的战果呢。”晶莹的水袋把卡卡西的灰色便服胸前映得波光粼粼，带土使劲盯着那里，不敢看他的眼睛。

“不、不要了，这都是小孩子的东西。”其实超喜欢金鱼的啊，自己。尤其是那条头上有泡泡的，叫什么什么狮子的，圆滚滚慢悠悠的真可爱啊……但是放在卡卡西家，也好有过去看的借口吧，以后。所以带土还是坚持卡卡西把他们带回家。

午后的气温把暗部成员晒得又出了瞌睡眼，带土的别扭让他歪了歪头，然后懒散地应下来：“嘛，既然带土酱都这么说了，我就不客气啦……”

“不许叫‘酱’！我可是比你大几个月的！”

“嗯嗯，是是。”

“……喂，卡卡西。”

“怎么了？”

“你可不许把它们偷偷丢掉啊！要照顾好小红、小黑和花花啊！”

“把我想成什么啦……还有，你的起名方式……果然是只呆堍呢……”

“喂！你说我什么！”

这就是他第一次单独和卡卡西出来，虽然度过了很有趣的一个下午，但还是像小时候那样，两人间纯纯的友谊可以净化空气了都；friendzone这种东西如果真是存在的话，那么宇智波带土一定是那里的王……

于是过了两天等带土出完一个B级任务回来，卡卡西以“拿了你的金鱼要还人情”的名义约他出来的时候，他也不敢太过雀跃。有问过老祖宗，得到恋爱经验曲折且丰富的家长的评价是，哥们间的相处他就不要多想了，在表明心迹之前，卡卡西永远也不会知道自己在被邀请约会。

“那该怎么表明啊……”带土消沉地摊在桌子上揪头发。真是的，这孩子怎么和柱间这么像啊！

斑一拍桌子把他震起来，复又抱起双膊，斜睨着少年人：“这还用问？你到底是不是我的血脉？”他的眼底转出一抹危险的红：“当然是亲他啊，像个男人一样大大方方地不容抗拒地亲、他！”

“？！？？”纯情处男（欲求不满所以脑洞开得又脏又快的）宇智波呆堍立刻涨红了脸，结结巴巴了半天，终于憋出一句：“这怎么行！那万一他不喜欢我，不就是连朋友都没得做了么？”

这下轮到斑目瞪口呆：“…你居然还想和他做朋友？！”

果然是千差万别的恋爱观啊……是啊，老祖宗说的没错，有哪个有骨气的男人会甘愿和喜欢的人只能隔着咫尺天涯止步于挚友呢。可是，也不是每个人都能抱有哪怕明日起再也不见面的决心贸然告白。说起来可悲，但这几步之遥的距离，对于带土来说已经是拼劲努力去维持的珍贵存在。他喜欢卡卡西，很喜欢很喜欢，喜欢到不介意哪怕一辈子只能以挚友的身份默默爱他，起码这样两人还可以肩并肩一起逛夏日祭，自己还可以看到面罩下那张清秀好看的笑脸。

所以傍晚的时候，在老祖宗“不成器啊”的叹息中，带土学着止水哥的技巧抓乱了头发，然后套上向斑借的深蓝色长袍出了门。他第一次这么用心打扮，跑到约定地点的时候明显见到等在那里的男孩子眼中闪现出一抹惊讶。是……好的那种惊讶吧，带土恍然地想；有点惊艳的意思，卡卡西也会觉得这一身好看吗？

“长袍不错哦，显得腿很长。”走了两步之后，卡卡西若有若无的淡淡声音从右边飘来。这句话像爆竹一样点燃了带土的脸，他努力不在回话中咬断舌头：“什、什么嘛，净说这些奇怪的话，别把我当成你的许多女朋友了哦，卡卡西前辈。”果然这种没头没脑的讥讽收住了话头，走在前面的年轻暗部转头看了他一眼，有些欲言又止，终于没再说话。

沉默地走过了两个摊位，遇到金鱼池的老板热情地挥手打招呼。“……”

“怎么了？”

“你的腿也……不短嘛。”很好看。又修长又挺拔，还白白嫩嫩的，从前一起执行完任务后立刻提议一同去泡温泉真的也是早熟的带土同学的小心机。真想再看看笨卡卡的腿啊，还有其他部位，脱光在面前……

“喂。”

“嗯？”

“不要摸我屁股了，这种场合。”

“！！！”一连串的迭声道歉。很奇异地，对方也没有恼火的意思，只是挥挥手。印象中卡卡西可是有强烈洁癖的，被人碰一下就要躲开八丈远、露出一脸嫌弃的表情呢。果然这些都是虚假的吗，只是没那么在意吧。带土脑中又浮现起那天那个亲密地挽着他的女孩。

不等他进一步消沉，前面忽然响起“打气球啦！”的吆喝声。他和卡卡西对视一眼，几乎同时开始向那个摊位起跑。恋爱什么的这么复杂的话，就做回自己好了。起码在比赛场上，自己还是卡卡西最亲密无间的对手。不管是什么样的赛场。

“接受挑战吗？吊车尾的。”

“谁怕你啊，笨蛋卡卡西。”

身旁凑过来的有也同时来游园的凯、阿斯玛和红，气氛顿时变得有点热烈。原本能站三五个人的场地被清空到只剩他俩，塑料手里剑被一叠叠地递过来，而同伴们开始边吃棉花糖边含混不清地往两人身上押赌注。带土先打满十个气球，赢得了“水遁·水龙卷”的秘卷，得意地望向卡卡西时只听后者懒洋洋地冒出一句“水遁我也会啊，倒是你比较需要这个秘卷吧”，顿时气不打一处来--是那种“好想战胜他，但也好想揪住他的领子把他扔到床上”的气，脐下三寸的一把火一下子就乱了他的查克拉凝聚。于是卡卡西连打三十个，赢了一只漂亮的银苦无，然后被耍赖的带土从背后扑上去，手里剑啪啦啦地落到地上。带土偷了好几个卡卡西的手里剑，拼命打到了四十五个气球，得到当日最高奖励，一件可以提升攻击性查克拉的火晶挂饰。围观的人群一阵阵叫好，凯沮丧地大声叹气然后投入到与阿斯玛争论偷飞镖到底算不算正规胜利的辩论中，而卡卡西则眉眼弯弯地取了奖品，把秘卷和苦无都塞到带土手里。

“嗯？”刚才还在意气风发地欢呼的黑发少年有点不知所措。

“这个是你的啦，”苦无冰凉凉的温度落在手里，被细心摆到手柄朝自己的角度；肌肤骤然相交的一寸却热得烫人，带土触电般地缩回手指，那温热便也撤回。“欠你一个，不是么？小时候。”

啊，是说年轻忍者比赛的那一次吗？那只银苦无带土记得当年的自己想要了好久好久，现在拿到手里，却早就不是最想要的东西了。他，居然还记得啊……

这样最好了。带土低下头掩饰住盈眶的泪花，朝老板要来了最高奖品，把它从盒子里取出来挂在卡卡西腰上：“那这个给你，做交换吧。谁让你在战场上老是那么不小心，现在可没有琳到处保护你了哟。”还是得做贼心虚地加上那么一句，好像演技最拙劣的喜剧演员。

天不知什么时候已经黑透了，暖黄色的灯火把暗部少年清冷的面孔镀上几分暧昧颜色。不知是不是错觉，一行人离开摊位之前他好像听见卡卡西在身后轻轻说了一句：“那就由你来保护我吧。”他转过头，却看到眼前人心不在焉地瞟着隔壁的杂货屋。也对哦，这家伙哪里会这么温柔，一定是耳朵被气球爆裂声震坏掉了。

却忍不住偷偷多看几眼。虽然是同一双眼睛，但若隐若现在银色碎发间的那一轮赤红，被四处悬挂的灯笼映出金色，随着睫毛忽闪像一轮躲在云层后的明月，朝地上痴人羞涩地飞吻；比安在自己脸上好看不知道多少倍。带土的心跳随人群纷繁的脚步声乱了节奏，只因忽然意识到无论如何，此生卡卡西都将永远带着自己的一部分生活下去。亲密至此，还要如何呢。

关于那一天晚上的记忆，于年少的带土脑海中始终如烟花般绚烂。人流逐渐增加，小孩子们穿着传统和服呼朋引伴地奔跑，凯和阿斯玛他们草草道别便前往西边的鬼屋，而带土跟着卡卡西漫无目的地走，终于来到遥望南贺川的岸边。这时候卡卡西已经把面罩取下来了，转而戴上了他的暗部面具，只是卡在额头上半掩着。带土见他这样，也想装扮得匹配，就从身后的摊位买了一只南瓜款式漩涡花纹的面具，戴上去鬼鬼祟祟地摸到凭栏眺望的暗部忍者身旁，等那张好看的脸扭过来，然后因爆笑而舒展开又害羞似的低下去，不让带土看到他笑出的眼泪。格外爽朗的笑声让宇智波家的少年多少有点不开心。

“……这样真的好吗。据你所知，我有可能是别的村前来偷袭的忍者呢，就这么随便让人靠近。”现在他以一个暧昧的姿势环住稍矮了毫厘的前队友，两臂把他松松地环在护栏间，两颊隔着面具相抵，近到闻得出卡卡西身上独特的草木香。居然让一个蒙面的家伙随便就靠这么近……带土嘟起嘴：“我完全可能是个叫阿飞的坏蛋呢。嗯。”

“哦，是吗？”卡卡西咯咯地笑，真奇怪，他从来没有这样笑过。这样的他，没有面罩，没有护额，站在带土身前，毫不抗拒被他搂住，回头朝他露出如此放松的，柔软的笑容，这样的他比此时的月光还美……卡卡西后面再说什么带土忽然就听不见了，因为他盯着他的眼睛，其中一只属于自己的异色的眼睛，着迷似地嗅着他的体香，两腿间饥渴的野兽一下就被唤醒了。他几乎在两秒内就完全勃起了，下面又胀又痛，用尽了全部意志力才能控制住保持离卡卡西一段距离，而非如自己所渴望的那样凑上去拼命顶弄。还好有面具在，否则带土此时脸上的红光大概能照亮整片河岸。

而他那浑然不知的暗恋对象还在挑逗着他。“喂，有听见我说话吗，阿飞？”直接以这个昵称唤他，语气中更是不掩调戏意味，刻意压低了声线：“我说啊，我确定阿飞是个好孩子，不会伤害我的，你说对不对？”话音未落，居然就反手掀开了带土的面具。一时间两人四目相对，带土能清晰地感觉到自己心跳爆棚，以及胯下之物痛苦又迷醉地流出水来。

在任何一方来得及做出什么之前，烟花划破夜空。卡卡西立刻转过头去看，开始为这些绚烂而短暂的色彩而小小地原地跳跃、拍手，带土听得见他压在喉咙里低低的欢呼。这么喜欢烟花啊。

他看看卡卡西，再去看烟火。他能感觉到似乎在自己仰望天空的时候，同伴也有默默地递来注视。但是他们没有再交谈，也没有更近一步的亲密动作，因为带土还要维持这个宽松到几不可查的怀抱，所以连去牵手都没办法。直到金色的会在空中暂停闪烁的烟火出现，卡卡西才又回头望着他，两人的面具都略尴尬地卡在了脸上。

“在夏日祭的烟火晚会上许愿，会很容易实现哦。”少年的目光像是邀请也像是审视。“我已经许过愿啦。”

带土在他湿润的眼睛里找到了那朵烟花，然后虔诚地点点头：

“我也是。”

 

 

（TBC）

**Author's Note:**

> Friendzone: 一个可怕的，一旦进入便永远无法与心仪对象进一步发展关系的永恒备胎区。


End file.
